


How can I find serenity

by frooley



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amanda is the worst mom, Behavior control, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Protective! RK900, Punishments, rk900 is named Richard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: "I love you, sweetheart" her words were soft, but he knew they were heartless. He let himself be embraced by tense arms as the contest of 'keep Connor' continued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ah! Okay this my first DBH fic so I apologize if its not accurate. The characters made in the way I see them, so its not particularly accurate.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The color of his bedroom walls usually made him feel calm; cool shades of cobalt blue reminding him of the pictures of oceans and skies. Today, they made him cower and scream at the top of his lungs. 

Amanda rushed in shortly after. Amanda, she was always there, always so nice but ruthless when she wanted to be. Her loving arms soothing, but the sting of her hand was far more detrimental. 

“Connor, sweetheart, what’s bothering you?” her voice was soft, but to him it was like she was screaming, scolding him. He flinched, refusing to meet her eyes. Amanda picked up on this, her face hardening. Her hand raised and the loud noise of skin being impacted rang through the room. Tears stung his eyes, his own hand hesitantly reaching to feel his cheek.

“I asked you politely, Connor. Tell me why you’re in here screaming your head off.” She demanded, voice sharp and punishing, letting Connor know that if he didn’t answer, he’d be in deep trouble.

“W-what am I, mom?” he asked quietly, tears lolling down his cheeks. It stung, much like the slap, when the coolness of his tears ran over the irritated skin. “Who was that man?”

When Amanda didn’t respond, Connor finally lifted his gaze, only to find Amanda’s face ridden with anger. He gulped, he thought not answering would be bad, but he guessed his word choice was worse.

“Connor, how old are you.” It wasn’t a question, but a demand he knew he couldn’t ignore.

“I-I don’t know, mom.” 

“For the last time, don’t call me that. I am not your mother.” She all but screamed, hissing the words so venomously. “You know what a year is, correct?”

“Yes, three hundred and sixty five days. That’s a year.” He responded softly.

“Calculate how many years you’ve been here, Connor.” The words struck him puzzled. He tried to think feverously how many years have passed, more or less how many days. He never kept count, but at this moment he wished he had.

After a few passing moments, Connor slumped, his brain working overtime just to think of his age. Amanda probably knew, this was just a test, right? To make sure he was good and prime? 

“23.. I’m 23.” He breathed out. It was a guess; he hoped he was right, or at least close. 

Amanda smiled, a small one but one nonetheless. She placed a hand on his shoulder, the grip a tad to hard. 

“You’re 28, Connor.” She emphasized the words with a harsh squeeze of her hand. “Go see Big Brother, you’ve been rather troublesome.” 

At the statement, he shot right up, his eyes widening as his mouth opened to plead. This ended with another slap across his tender cheek. He stood after that, walking to his bedrooms door and opened it. He wasn’t surprised to see Markus standing there, ready to assist. He allowed his arm to be held by the older man as he directed him to his destination. Not like he didn’t know where Big Brother stayed but, it was necessary just in case he tried to flee. He tried once previous, when he was a younger, but the outcome was too violent and he knew never to try again.

Big Brother wasn’t really anyone’s brother, rather was just someone Amanda assigned to make sure her ‘children’ behaved, and he knew every punishment in the book, reining him king of pain basically. Connor felt himself tense as Markus knocked on the heavy door. Footsteps echoed after, becoming clearer as they got closer. 

“Ah, Markus and Connor,” Big Brother’s voice chirped as he opened the door, his sharp blue eyes teetering both boys on edge. “Who’s been naughty?” 

With a push. Connor was closer to the elder than he’d like and Markus was gone, fleeing as soon as he could. Connor shook everywhere, his very being felt like it was about to implode with the amount of fear that filled him. 

“Oh, Connor, dear. Why have you been troublesome today?” Big Brother seized him by the arm, pulling him into the room. His actions spoke louder than his words as he lifted Connor with ease and seated himself on his throne of a chair. Connor never once dared to move, cursing mentally at his nerves as he still shook. 

“You may speak; I need to know what way to punish you.” His words were smooth, but it didn’t help him none. 

“I- I saw a man this morning, dressed in blue with blue eyes. He tried to speak with me, but I didn’t want to get in trouble so I fled. When I got to my room, I- I screamed and M-Amanda came in and gave me small talk.” Connor spoke shakily, his nerves sparking even more when the elder placed a hand on his neck, squeezing gently. 

“Hmm, seems to me that you don’t need a heavy punishment, but rather a mental one.” Mental punishments were less bearable than heavy ones; they were the ones that made Connor afraid of his own shadow. 

“And that man you mentioned, he’s a new hire. You’ll be seeing quite a bit of him around soon.” Big Brother chuckled before shoving Connor off of him, the younger man barely having time to regain balance as the elder stood and grabbed him again.  
“Let go pay him a visit, huh? Then you’ll learn for good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah! They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, sorry about pause period with this. I started school last week and I just havent found the energy to continue this. But hey! An update.

“So, I’m hoping you know what exactly you’re being hired to do?” Amanda asks, a tense smile on her face as she watched her new employee nod.

“To take care of your children,” they state in response, blue eyes flickering around the room. It was quiet empty, a few photos hung about and a coat stand in the corner, but that was about it.

”I think of them more as my accomplishments than children, Richard.” She grins wickedly as she spoke, sending a shiver down Richards back. He was having doubts about the job already, and he hasn’t even started.

“You’ve met Elijah already, now all you have to do is meet all of my, well, little accomplishments.” Amanda says, standing and walking to the door. Richard follows suit, feeling slightly fearful of the next couple of hours. As they leave the room and begin to walk, he takes in the entirety of the place; cream walls with small, colorful paintings littering it. 

“Richard, this is Markus and Simon, my favorite of the bunch.” She gestures to a pair of boys, one tall and tan and the other blond and pale. They smile in greeting and wave, seemingly unsure of themselves at the moment.

Just as Amanda began to explain who Richard was, a figure passed by them. Richard reached a hand to them, maybe to stop them, he didn’t know. They stopped momentarily, brown eyes flickering between Amanda and him before running off again. Amanda visibly looked disappointed at the sight, facial features firming. 

“That’s Connor, while very excellent in what he does, he does misbehave a lot. You’ll probably have the least interaction with him, as he’ll either be in his room, or with Elijah.” Amanda explained, gesturing to the running figure. She sent Markus to seek him and make sure he goes to his room. Simon merely continued with what he was doing, entering an unmarked room Richard could only inspect to be the blond boys. 

“Any questions so far?” Amanda asks, only to be met with silence as Richard stumbled on his words; something that he hopes doesn’t continue.

“What kinds of behaviors are considered bad? How are they punished?” He questions, hoping his words didn’t anger the elder. Amanda stopped, a small smile forming on her lips as she spoke.

“Ask Elijah, but in time you’ll see.” She states, her dark brown eyes boring holes into him. “Never would think you were interested in that subject.” 

Richard opens his mouth to defend himself, but decides against it. Getting on Amanda’s bad side would probably lead to bad things, so he walks with her and continues with the tour.

Connor stood before the light blue door, fear stricken in his lithe body. His legs trembled as Big Brother knocked on the door, the new paint crumbling under his force. There was a muffled noise of ‘be right there!’ from the other side, and Connor only shook more at the noise. He hated punishments, and now he was being put into the hands of someone who Connor didn’t know; more importantly didn’t know what they’d do to him. 

A man opened the door; the same icy blue eyes stared down at him, curiosity clear in them.

“Richard, for a challenge on your first day, you get to spend time putting this mongrel in his place. You think you can do that?” Elijah’s words struck a whole new emotion in Connor, one that he couldn’t describe. Richard was intimidating, to the say the least. Broad shoulders and low set brows were just the beginning, the man stood nearly a foot taller than Connor, increasing intimidation to the max. 

Richard blinked, obviously thrown by the statement and looks at Connor again, lips quirking downward as he noticed tears trailing down the brunets face. 

“Uh, sure. I can handle that, Amanda hasn’t assigned me anyth-“ “Perfect! When you’re done, just see him to his room. Don’t have too much fun!” 

With that, Elijah was gone, and Connor, despite his feelings towards the man, wished he wasn’t.

“Well, come in, I suppose.” Richard offered a smile, the gesture wasn’t something that fit him, but it calmed Connor some. Connor obeyed, stepping into the room/make-shift office and turned to face the taller man.

“I’m not going to hurt you, uh- Connor, right?” Richard kneeled before Connor, the smaller man flinched at the action, nodding in confirmation.

“I’m Richard, you can call me Rich or Rick. Whatever you feel is comfortable.” Richard tries, dearly wishing for Connor to look up at him.

As if hearing his thoughts, Connor shifted his gaze, glassy brown eyes looking at Richard. He sniffles before pulling his arms to himself, clearly unsure what to do.

“Why are you being nice?” Connor asks after a moment, genuine curiosity spread across his face like warm butter on toast. 

“Well, something tells me you don’t deserve to be punished.” Richard explains, his smile faltering. “I’m not going to force you to talk or anything, but I do have some, uh, games we could play. If you want.” 

The look on Connors face surprised him, a heavy feeling digging into his chest as the other man smiled, a small one, but one none the less.  
“S-sure, I don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> who tf is big brother and when did he get the right


End file.
